The Time Traveller Named Stuart pot
by PROXY.X2X
Summary: A man by the name of Stuart Pot ends up on 22 Wobble street after deciding that he has to save his past self from making a few mistakes. Romance between multiple characters. 2D Vs. Stuart Pot. Noodle Vs Android Noodle. (- these are not the pairings) Read & Review.


**Story plot**

**A man by the name of Stuart Pot ends up on 22 Wobble street after deciding that he has to save his past self from making a few mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**And I have no idea how older any of them are, **_**so lets make 2D 18, because I can, and Future 2D 25.**_** Everyone else is the same age, because I don't want Future 2d to be, like, 30. TOOOOO old in my opinion. Course im only in 9****th**** grade so what do I know…**

**Kind of takes place during the end of the Do Ya Thing video**

**Future 2D will eventually be called Stuart, but he is not in this chapter.**

_Tick- tick- tick- ti…_

The watch stopped, the hour hand paused while the minute hand spun out of control. A pale hand clenched it, gritting his teeth together. Well, all except his two front ones. 

It had been awhile since he had been here. The streets were as dirty as ever, and more people walked the sidewalks now than they did before. Well, after actually. _Technically._ Nowadays he's been using the word _technically _more than usual. But it would make sense, in his situation.

He remembered what the apartment looked like. He knew where it was at. It was near that one place, wasn't it? _Sudden impact driving school…_

How he dreaded working there.

He remembered what happened after Murdoc… _left. _He decided to pick his life up, which started by going to school, getting a law degree, and then questioning his life. Oh, and then his grandmother gave him this watch. He always swore she was some kind of psychic, because this watch was not any normal watch.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized someone familiar, _too familiar, _was standing across the street in front of him. He had the same blue hair, the dull lifeless eyes, the tall lanky build…

It was _him._

And if his younger self caught him before he had the chance to speak to Murdoc, he would be in _so. Much. Trouble._ In fact, he would be stuck here, without anyway to get back. That wouldn't be good, would it?

_Uh Oh… He just got handed the eviction notice! I guess I better do something… um…_

There was no way he would let his younger self and the rest of the band move out. Just no way.

Pulling his hat over his head, the older male made his way toward the apartment. He kept his head down, staring at the cobblestone ground. He eventually made his way up the stairs. And then there he was, standing _right _behind the post man… and his younger self.

"Uh… Sir, I believe the wrong label was put on that letter" The older version of 2D mumbled. He stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out a wallet, fumbling with it to find a blank pad of post it notes.

"See? R-Right here. Its supposed to go to this address. Uh, what does it say? Yeah, yeah… um, 49 Greenes Avenue I think" He mumbled, pointing to the post it note card.

The post man grabbed it to inspect, while young 2D stood there patiently, confusion written all over his face.

"If ya don't mind, ah… im just gonna slip past here and erm, make my way to work… if ya don't mind" Young 2D managed to slip between the two men, and older 2D sighed a breath of relief. Thank Buddha he was as slow as a snail (_In terms of intelligence)_ when he was younger. Who knew that he would appreciate that one day?

"Ive gots to go" said 2D, as he shoved the letter back into the postmans hands, and quickly entered the house.

The halls were messy and the house smelled disgusting. Like smoke and alcohol, no doubt. Probably because of Murdoc. Yeah, definitely Murdoc.

Speaking of the man, his voice rang loud and clear through the halls, echoing off the walls. _I s'ppose he is doing his radio show…_

The blue headed man made his way into Murdocs radio head quarters, barging through the doors.

"Oh hi Murdoc. I need ta talk to ya. I hope ya don't mind me so..."

#%#^#^%$^$^%#%$#%$#%$#%%$%$%$%$%$%$%#$##$#$#$

Murdoc dropped his beer and slammed his hand on his record player. _WHAT HAPPENED TO FACE ACHE?_

_Did he just grow a couple more feet from last night? What? That's just nonsense! That Face Ache doesn't even need to grow anymore! Let alone in one night! And is his voice deeper? Did he hit puberty yet? _

"Face Ache? what happened to _you_?"

"Um, well, I kind'a need ta apologize for what happened I- I mean I~"

"What do you mean, boy? Are you apologizing for the way your face looks? I swear everytime I look at you… makes me want to puke"

"Ah, no actually. You see, um, I kinda did something to you in the future, and I juuuusssss wanted to apologize before~"

"What? _Future? _Am I _drunk?"_

"Well Murdoc you usually are, I mean there was this one time~"

"Shut _up, _Boy! And _this _is why I call you face ache."

"Oh. Thanks I guess. I don't get complements too often, But I _do _get more now than I did when I was living here. Funny how time works, huh?"

Murdoc stared at him with dead silence, eyeing the boy up and down, and eventually broke out into a nervous laugh.

"aha ha… time traveller? Nonsense, nonsense…"

"Oh, I can prove to ya if you want. You see, _im _about to walk back in because I forgot my wallet."

"_You _carried a wallet? When was this?"

"Murdoc, _shhhhh."_

They both grew quiet as the front door was heard opening, its hinges creaking. And suddenly, a younger 2D went dashing across the hallway, heading to his room.

Older 2D gave Murdoc an '_I told you so' _glare.

Murdoc looked right back at him, scowling.

"_Now I have to deal with TWO OF YOU?!"_

**And that was it For this chapter! Man, I felt I did pretty good, in terms of OOCness and stuff… 2d is kinda hard to pin his personality, but Murdoc is pretty easy. And don't ask where this idea came from, I really don't know haha**

**REVIEW! It makes writing chapters easier and UPDATES more FASTER**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
